Snow Queen
by Frozen Sanctuary
Summary: Krad gave up his sanity for Dark a long time ago, hoping to win Dark's affection. When Dark didn't return the favor, Krad grew furious. But now the Snow Queen wants Krad to rule by her side. Not to mention she turned Krad into an inhuman monster... DxK
1. I: Isolda, the Snow Queen

AN: First attempt at a full-fledged DN Angel angst story. My other DN stories are humor, except for the oneshot. As usual, reviews are required to move this story along.

Disclaimer: DN Angel and all characters in it belong to Yukiru Sugisaki. Not me.

* * *

Satoshi found himself in a room made entirely of…ice. Even the furniture was made of ice. Beautifully carved ice…With high ceilings and large double doors for an entrance, it seemed like something out of a castle. Then, on a throne, sat the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She wore a beautiful white dress and seemed both malevolent and kind at once. Silver hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves, and her cold ice blue eyes brought Satoshi back to a fairytale he loved as a child: the Snow Queen. Beside her throne were guards, plenty of them. In fact, they were all over the room. Dressed in white, and equipped with swords, they stared blankly into space.

Then he noticed somebody, lying down in a pathetic heap in front of the throne. Still wearing white, of course, and looking every bit as beautiful as the queen herself. Sun gold hair and eyes to match, Krad lay there. He stared right through Satoshi blankly, almost as if he wasn't there.

"_For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. It's been proven time and time again. Therefore, Dark knew perfectly that there would be consequences for his actions. What he didn't count on was that his counterpart would take the fall, pushing you over the edge of sanity with his antics. You poor thing…Come, come and find peace with me." _The queen had a beautiful voice, silky and haunting. She got off her throne and approached Krad. His eyes shifted to look at her.

She carefully sat down and cradled Krad in her arms. Satoshi was shocked, to say the least.

"_The ice demon… We belong together…" _She crooned to him. Krad seemed to marvel in her embrace. _"My touch is cold, but it's better than nothing, is it not?"_

Satoshi hated to admit it, but Krad and the Snow Queen do look like they belonged with each other. The Ice Demon and the Queen of Ice...In a way, they fit. They sat there, and she embraced him tight.

"_I'll never let you go. You belong to me, despite your feelings for that thief." _

--

Suddenly, the alarm clock rang and Satoshi woke up with a start. It was a dream, just a dream. Something told him it wasn't, though. Because if it was indeed just a dream, why was doorknob frozen?

-Krad.- Satoshi called.

'Hmm…? What's this, my host is attempting to contact me?' Krad's tone was mocking.

Satoshi shut up, pissed. Fine, let his curse be that way. He could be an ass too.

**-I don't own DN Angel. -**

The class was on a field trip to a forest that day. But right now, that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that Satoshi had gone missing. They were assigned to go look for him in pairs, and Daisuke was stuck with Saehara. They wandered around a bit.

(Hey Dark.)

((Yeah?))

(Where'd you think they went?)

((Krad was probably acting like a bastard, so Satoshi probably took a break to try and get him to shut up.)) Dark replied simply.

(…If you think he's fine then...) Daisuke answered, shrugging.

"Oh wow, an angel!" Saehara announced softly and excitedly. He snapped plenty of photographs. Daisuke immediately paid attention again. Sure enough, Krad was there. Daisuke took a deep breath. Satoshi was all right after all. But wait, it was snowing. What the hell? Summer was nearing. It doesn't snow at this time of the year.

(Dark, it's snowing.)

((I know.))

(Can Krad do that?)

((Make it snow? No, of course not. Ice demon is only referring to the fact that he seems heartless.))

"It's snowing. Amazing…He must be a snow angel." Saehara gawked at Krad. "Beautiful and unearthly…"

Saehara suddenly ran out of film. He grumbled. "Hey, Niwa-kun, could you stay here for a while? I'll go get a fresh roll. It's all because my dad won't buy me a digital one." He left without another word.

A woman approached Krad. Daisuke drew in a sharp breath, and Dark let out a low whistle.

(Gods, that's Krad's girlfriend? She's gorgeous…and they look perfect together.)

((No, they don't.)) Dark snapped, scowling. ((I mean, yeah she's gorgeous, but they don't look good together.))

Daisuke wondered if the thief was jealous of Krad or of the woman, and why the woman was wearing such clothes. It was too warm for the heavy, long-sleeved dress she wore. It was lacy, true, but still...

She touched Krad's lips gently, and he drew back a bit.

"Come with me," she begged. "I'll keep you from being lonely. We'll rule over my kingdom." She rested her head on his chest.

"Who are you? Why…Why did you invade my dreams?"

"My name is Isolda. I am the Snow Queen." She whispered.

He gave her a strange look.

"Why? Why do you insist on staying here? That thief…you always face the consequences of his actions. You pay the price for his mistakes. Why is it that you…bear his burden without complaining?" She asked, crying. Her tears turned to ice before they even fell off her face.

(Dark, did you know that Krad…?)

A guilty silence answered Daisuke. (Dark, why…)

((I figured it out after Rika Harada. It's a long story, okay?)) Dark replied testily. ((I never meant…))

"Your sanity…for his safety." She whispered. "But if you come with me, you can run away from it all. We don't belong in this world."

When Krad still didn't respond, Isolda turned her attentions to Daisuke, who was right behind the bushes.

"I know you're hiding there. Human warmth is easily detected." She called.

Daisuke came out, determined. "Krad-kun, why did you let Dark get away with all this?"

"SILENCE! He doesn't need to be bothered by your petty insolence." An angry Isolda was something to behold. The trees began to freeze up. "Pass this message on to the Phantom Thief. I WILL take my groom. He has had his chance…It's my turn now."

Just as quickly as that, she vanished. Daisuke stood there, shocked.

(You heard her?)

((She thinks Krad likes her.)) Dark replied sourly. He came out.

"Krad, look, I -!!" He was cut off by Krad, who wasted no time and threw a barrage of energy balls towards Dark.

"Krad, you never give me time to explain!!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" Krad yelled.

Dark flew away, hoping for safety. The angel didn't bother to come after him this time.

_Never giving me a chance to explain… It's no wonder you're mad at me. But if only you'd hear me out… I don't take you for granted at all...Please, just listen to me...even once. Even for just a minute: it'd be enough.  
_

(Dark, tell me what happened.)

((…I don't want to…))

(Dark, I'll start to shower Risa with gifts from Dark-san if you don't tell me what happened.) Daisuke threatened.

Dark twitched. Since when did Daisuke know how to blackmail? ((Later…at your house.))

(You better…or else.) Daisuke was a horrible liar, but luckily, Dark didn't notice that Daisuke didn't really mean what he said.

--

-Krad, you bastard. You knew it wasn't just a dream, and you knew she'd come after you if you were alone. Bastard.- Satoshi repeated.

'…' Krad stayed rooted to his spot.

-What does she mean by saying you bear the burden of Dark's mistakes anyway?- Satoshi continued.

'You're a smart boy, Satoshi-sama. You'll figure it out eventually.'

-DON'T LEAVE IT AT THAT.- Satoshi yelled.

Too late. Satoshi was pushed out and Krad was back inside.

Satoshi sighed and adjusted his glasses. Just then, Saehara returned and looked around wildly.

"Hiwatari-kun! Did you see the blond angel who was standing here a few moments ago?"

"…You're crazy." Satoshi answered coolly. He looked at the sky. It had stopped snowing, but the trees that Isolda had frozen in her anger remained frozen.

What had happened between Krad and Dark? How in the world did Krad manage to steal the consequences…and bear them all for Dark in the thief's stead? Satoshi frowned. He was going to find out, whether or not his curse liked it.

_Sometimes I wonder, is it really worth all the pain? Is Dark worth it? I hoped for his love in exchange for my sanity…No such luck. I lost both._

* * *

AN: The name Isolda is a name that literally means to rule over ice. It's different from Isolde. I think it's a fitting name for the snow queen.


	2. II: Inhuman

AN: Thank you to The Lantern, Stormshadow13, Shipet100, AnimeProtector and MattDeathNote09 for reviewing.

On the story!!

* * *

_I never thought fate could be so cruel…_

* * *

(Daaark…Tell me..) Daisuke whined uncharacteristically.

((Fine. But…)) Dark sighed. ((Never mind.))

((Somewhere between our rebirths, we met Fate. I was reckless, and I insulted her in my arrogance.))

"_Fate? I make my own!" Dark mocked._

_The woman before him glowered in anger. She pointed a bony finger at him. "You will pay for your actions, dear child, and you will lose everything you have."_

"_TRY ME!" Dark declared stubbornly, leaving Krad alone with Fate in the darkness that was Kokuyoku, going into a deep sleep._

_Krad thought hard. "Please, you can't…He mustn't… You must forgive him." Krad begged._

_Fate cackled like the mad person she was. Her bony fingers ran over Krad's pale smooth skin._

"_You, my beauty, care for him so? Such a fool is a waste of your majesty."_

"_He's… Don't let him bear the consequences." Krad replies softly._

"_My dear, what have you to offer me?"_

"_We're two sides of the same coin. We are, in essentiality, one. Take what you want, but leave him alone."_

"_Take what I want? Anything I want, my dear? I'll claim your sanity first." She smiled, her wrinkled skin scrunching up._

"…_As long as you don't let him bear any consequences."_

"_You poor thing…So wretched in love… What curse has befallen you to let Cupid strike such a misery on you?" Fate shook her head, smiling, and disappeared._

(Wait, if you were asleep, how did you know of this?)

((Fate told me herself…right after she claimed Krad's sanity. By then, it was too late to do anything to redeem myself.))

(Is there any way to allow Krad to regain his sanity?)

((Yes…))

(Well, what is it?)

((Only Krad knows.))

OoOoOoO

The snow queen and Fate having tea was quite a sight. On one side of the table sat a woman of unequalled beauty in the prime of her time, while on the other end sat a wrinkled woman unequalled in age.

"Isolda, do you have a request of me?" Fate drank from her tea, and it was a warm comfort in the cold palace made of crystal clear ice.

"Fate, do you remember that blond whose sanity you had stolen?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" Fate's eyebrows rose. "Do you want him to be one of your minions? I could easily arrange for that, dearest sister."

"No, no." Isolda replied hastily. "I wish him to be my…king." She said hesitantly, afraid her sister would laugh.

Fate dropped her glass and stared at Isolda. "My sister…who has a heart of ice…has fallen in love?"

Isolda looked down, ashamed.

"Now my dear, don't be ashamed. It's not your fault. Cupid chooses not his victims. I will arrange for it, though it is but a cruel twist in life. I will steal all his memories for you, and mind you, keep them in a box, safe and sound, where he is unable to find it." Fate put her bony hands to Isolda's beautiful porcelain skin.

"Y-you will?"

"Of course I will. By tomorrow, you shall have your king. The ice demon will belong to you."

"But if the thief comes after him? Will he remember?" Isolda answered bitterly. "Can't you ask Cupid for this one favor?"

"My dear, hush. To win this game is simple. All you must do is hide the memories within the blond's body. Therefore, one can't get to it without murdering him." Fate advised wisely.

"…Many thanks, Fate."

"My pleasure."

oOoOoOo

"Careful, careful…" Dark attempted to extract the piece without triggering the alarms.

(DARK! LOOK OUT!!)

((Huh? What the hell are you talking about -!))

Suddenly, a sharp pain was in his back. He turned around to face Krad, bleeding heavily. What he saw frightened him beyond all else.

Cruel, inhumane golden eyes stared at his purple ones with pure unadulterated hate. Instead of his usual white robe, Krad was wearing an ice blue outfit, similar to something Isolda would wear.

"Krad, what the hell…" Dark attempted to pull out the spear from behind him. He grimaced in pain as he removed it. No sooner than he had done that, Krad grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Dark gasped for air.

"KRAD!! What's wrong with you?! Have you lost it completely?!"

"I'm a monster, am I not? Why should a monster care about such petty little thieves' lives?" Krad tightened his grip around Dark's neck, and only swatted Wiz away. Dark knew he was going to die if someone didn't come and interfere.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone…Least of all you." Dark whispered, struggling.

"Hurt…me?" Krad's eyes narrowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dark's eyes widened. What in the world was going on? "Krad, this isn't funny at all."

Krad moved closer towards Dark and whispered in Dark's ear. "Since when have I ever made my sole purpose a joke?"

Dark was beginning to turn blue with no air. He gasped for air, and clawed at Krad's hand. What has happened? Krad would never have hurt him like this...would he? Wiz repeatedly jumped at Krad, who ignored the familiar, until finally, he let go. He grabbed the bloodied spear and positioned himself to impale Wiz.

Dark had never known what true fright and what a true monster is until that moment. Never had he seen something so inhuman...so cold...so emotionless. Not even in the most cruel of artworks. Not even in the most unloved of creatures. Not even in... Krad. Never...ever. _What in the world is wrong with you? Have you always hated me this much?  
_

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!" Dark yelled, even through his extreme pain.


	3. III: Feeling so Lonely

AN: Many thanks to reviewers

AN: Many thanks to reviewers. Also, if you're still reading this, I thank you for your patience with this one.

_Gray would be the color…if I had a heart._

Dark watched in horror as Wiz was about to be impaled. Everything seemed to go slowly. Suddenly, a blur of blue knocked Krad out of balance, even if just for a moment. The spear hit Wiz' ear. Dark ran to Wiz, whose ear was pinned to the floor.

Krad glared at the bluenette who had attacked him. Furious, he pulled the spear off the floor, injuring Wiz even more. The familiar shrieked pitifully, but Krad didn't seem to mind. He attacked the Hikari who dared interfere.

"Satoshi-sama, you may be my everything, but you've gone too far." The blond purred softly.

Satoshi tried hard to avoid the thrusts of the spear. "Krad, stop it! You don't have a right!"

"It's my duty…to get rid of that thief over there. Maybe you should consider remembering your own heritage." Krad answered coldly.

Dark cradled the bleeding Wiz. Suddenly, his eyes darkened and he grabbed the Spear.

"Krad, if you're going to be an ass, don't bring others into this." Dark growled, furious.

Krad smirked and did a maneuver. Dark, caught by surprise, fell flat on the floor. Krad was now in prime position to murder the phantom thief. Satoshi held Wiz, frightened. Dark, weakened, changed back to Daisuke.

"Krad…what's wrong?" Daisuke asked softly, almost calmly accepting his death.

((He's gone insane…Well, insane-er.)) Dark muttered.

(Dark! Not the time!)

Krad didn't answer but approached, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Payback for all the years of stealing our art, thief." Krad was about to stab Dark through and through when suddenly, the room's temperature dropped.

Daisuke shivered, and so did Satoshi. Ice began to cover some items. Krad was distracted and looked around for a moment. Daisuke took this chance to try and crawl away, but he was too weak. Satoshi realized what his friend was trying to do and pulled Daisuke close to him protectively.

Isolda appeared and approached Krad. She pulled on his arm gently, and he seemed to be seeing her for the first time.

"Come, leave this place. It's not fit for you… We don't belong here."

"The thief…" Krad glared at Daisuke, who held on to Satoshi even tighter.

"Never mind the thief, you belong to me." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around her neck and planted a kiss there. Krad returned it.

((What the fuck?! They're making out in front of us!)) Dark raged.

When the pair broke away, Krad wore a smirk on his face. Satoshi snarled at Isolda, who gave him a smug smile.

"I told you so." She mouthed.

The pair disappeared in a flash, leaving Daisuke and Satoshi shocked. Dark forced his way out of Daisuke and crawled to the spot where Krad last was.

"Krad?" He called weakly, searching for his counterpart. "Krad?!"

--

Daisuke couldn't talk to Dark for the rest of the week. His counterpart was brooding all the time, and even food wouldn't get Dark to speak. Even Satoshi seemed a little tired. The only good thing that had happened was that Wiz was recovering.

One night, while Daisuke slumbered, Dark came out stealthily and flew to the highest point in town.

"Krad?" It was a weak whisper at first. "Krad?"

His shouts grew louder and more hysterical. "Krad, stop hiding! It's not funny anymore!" He screamed.

Daisuke woke up.

"KRAD!!" Dark was growing hysterical. He had never felt this alone.

(Dark?)

Dark felt a tear fall down his cheek. "I…feel so lonely without you. I….miss….you…"

--

Krad woke up with a start. Beside him, Isolda stirred. Her eyes cracked open to see Krad sitting up. She reached out and touched his arm.

"Are you all right?"

Krad didn't answer and sat brooding. She pushed him back down gently.

"Go to sleep." She crooned.

Krad consented, but he swore he heard someone calling him…


End file.
